


Schlattbur Smut Drabble

by sad_hallucinations (orphan_account)



Category: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot - Fandom, Schlattbur - Fandom
Genre: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot smut, M/M, Schlattbur Smut, dont like don’t read, pretty short, this is so cringy, this is the first smut I’ve ever written please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sad_hallucinations
Summary: Just lots of grinding and praise because horny.This is getting orphaned because my friend follows me, but my account is sad_hallucinations
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur, Wilbur Soot/JSchlatt
Comments: 17
Kudos: 210





	Schlattbur Smut Drabble

" Such a good boy for me. " Wilbur purred in Schlatt's ear, his breath just barely brushing against his neck as Schlatt shivered.

" Do you like it when I call you a good boy? " Wilbur mumbled, his lips against Schlatts neck as the American stifled a moan.

" Fuck off. " Schlatt mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Wilburs neck and letting out a soft airy sigh.

" Such a pretty boy. " Wilbur said, nipping Schlatts neck who let out a surprised moan and tightened his grip on Wilburs coat, grinding down on his thigh and letting out a soft whine.

" You"re so reactive. " He muttered, grinding back into Schlatt and letting out a sigh. Wilbur tossed his head back, exposing his neck as he let out a soft moan.

Schlatt kissed Wilburs neck and then groaned when the man bucked up against him.

" Fuck Wilbur.. please. " Schlatt whined.

Wilbur gave Schlatt a quick kiss and whispered, “ So good for me. “

Schlatt let out a flustered noise and stopped his grinding to bury his face in Wilbur’s shoulder only for Wilbur to begin jumping against him again.

Schlatt began thrusting back, letting out soft groans at the warmth their movements generated.

Wilbur felt his breath hitch when Schlatt moaned his name and stopped, circling his hips into Wilburs as he reached his climax.

“ Poor baby. You already came? “ Wilbur said, letting out a soft chuckle as he looked at Schlatt’s flushed face and his oddly innocent eyes.

Schlatt just moaned and began grinding against Wilbur again, whining at the sensitivity.

“ So good for me. So good. “ Wilbur mumbled, thrusting up into Schlatt and letting out a loud moan as he picked up the pace, pulling Schlatt closed.

“ Fuck Schlatt, you’re so pretty. Oh god.. “ Wilbur groaned as Schlatt blushed and began grinding harder against the taller boy underneath him.

“ Schlatt please, fuck I’m so close. “ Wilbur mumbled, his words turning into pleads and whispers of Schlatt’s name as he tossed his arms around Schlatt’s waist.

Wilbur let out a sob and hugged Schlatt close as he came while Schlatt pet his hair and whispered praises to him.


End file.
